Port Sacking
by Malquoria
Summary: Ever wondered how Jack Sparrow sacked a port without firing a shot? It's a oneshot. PreCurse of the Black Pearl. Complete.


**Disclaimer: All rights of Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. I am making no financial gain from this story whatsoever.**

A/N: Ever wondered how Jack Sparrow sacked a port without firing a shot? It's a one-shot. Pre-_Curse of the Black Pearl_.

There have been other stories on this. I didn't read them so as not to influence this story. Any similarities are coincidental.

**

* * *

**

Port Sacking

The guards patrolled the port that noon. Two of them walked by the crates that were to be shipped.

"You there!" one of them shouted at a scruffy looking man with long black hair, a ridiculous set of facial hair, and a set of gold teeth to rival any, who was searching the crates. "What do you think you're doin'?"

"Well, at the moment," said the man, "I was searching the crates."

"What for?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I don't know," confessed the man. "I was walking by, and I made a wager with myself that whatever's in these crates would be worth more than the wager I would undoubtedly lose. And win."

"What?" asked a guard.

"No one's allowed here," said the other.

"Very well," replied the stranger. "Goodbye, then."

"Come again?"

"You just said no one's allowed here," said the man. "Thereby your presence is breaking the rules that you are to follow. So I'll be seeing you."

The guards walked away, and then stopped.

"It was worth a shot," shrugged the man, who jumped over the crates and ran.

"Stop, you!" shouted one of the guards. The other alerted the rest of the watch.

The man ran as fast as he could. He saw the guards incresing in number around him. Without any alternative, he ran into a building.

"Oh no," he said, and turned around to run out. Too late.

The guards rushed in the room, and pushed him into a prison cell. They locked the door, laughing while they did so.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What kind of idiot tries to hide in a prison?" laughed the prisoner in the adjacent cell.

"I've never been here before," the man said. "So unless I read a sign, I wouldn't know it was a prison, would I?"

A group of guards entered the building, led by what was clearly their superior, the man noted. The arrogant walk practically shouted his position.

"Who are you?" the superior asked.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service," replied the man.

"Captain? Of what ship?"

"Well, that's being rectified at the moment," Jack replied.

"You don't have a ship, Captain?" laughed the superior.

"Who are you, may I ask?" mumbled Jack.

"Lieutenant Gilbert," was the reply.

"Well then, _Lieutenant_," said Jack. "I have a propsition for you?"

"What would that be?"

"Let me go, and I'll spare you."

"You're expecting me to dignify that with a response?"

"To be honest," remarked Jack, "yes."

"I'll take my chances," scoffed the lieutenant. "That being I have a whole guard watch, and you are a single, albeit insane, man."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jack, wake up!" someone whispered.

"Wha-" Jack quickly got up. "I'm up, I'm up."

"Jack, I'm here!" the person hissed.

Jack turned around from facing the wall. "Barbossa? Brilliant! How'd you sneak in?"

"Never mind that," Barbossa waved. "How do we get you out?"

"You have the lads with you?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Then listen up," Jack leaned on the bars. "We'll have to modify our plan."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You better have woken me up for a good reason," Lieutenant Gilbert snapped as he fixed his shirt, walking out to meet a guard.

"Yes, sir," said the guard. "You better look at this."

The guard led Gilbert to a window facing inland.

"What the _hell_?"

"A couple of hours ago, sir, only one appeared," explained the guard. "Another was then lit, and then another. It kept increasing until it stopped recently."

"You waited until there were _thousands_ of them until you conatcted me?" Gilbert barked.

"I didn't know if this was serious enough," the guard stammered.

"What made you think it was?"

"Those are our torches."

"What?" exclaimed Gilbert.

"We just found out that our storages have been broken into," said the guard, "and our supply of torches are missing."

"_All of it?_"

The guard remained silent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sparrow!" shouted Gilbert.

"Yes?" asked Jack with a wicked grin on his face. Gilbert could tell Jack knew why he was there for.

"What's out there?" Gilbert spat.

"What's what?" asked Jack. "And where's there?"

"Don't give me that. There are thousands of lit torches out there in the woods."

"My men need their light in the dark, of course," shrugged Jack.

"Your men?" asked Gilbert. "But you don't have a ship!"

"I said I was rectifying that," said Jack. "And they were helping."

Gilbert's shoulder's slumped. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I want this port deserted."

"Excuse me."

"I want this port empty," demanded Jack. "With every guard, cook, cleaner, and prisoner gone. _Savvy_?"

"We can't do that," Gilbert replied. "Order your men to stand down."

"Why?" Jack asked. "I have you in the palm of my hands," he paused in thought. "Make it the palms of my men's hands. And they won't hesitate to kill every last one of you. We're pirates."

"Pirates without ships."

"I _said_..." Jack sighed. "That doesn't matter. Would you rather die?"

"It'll take ages to get everyone off the island," protested Gilbert.

"Then take them to the other side of the island," Jack replied. "And go around my men.

"Better start quickly," Jack continued. "Pirates aren't renowned for their patience."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sir," a pirate asked.

"Yes?" asked Jack.

"We've filled up the ship with what we could."

"Excellent," Jack said. "Send the orders that we move out soon."

"What about the sailors we took from the island?" asked Barbossa.

"Send them on their ship," Jack replied. "Untie them, and warn them that if they don't sail as fast as they can, we'll sink them and slaughter all survivors."

"It's a good plan, Sparrow," Barbossa remarked. "But unnecessarily complex. We could've just executed the sailors as warning for them to not follow us."

"It serves no purpose," Jack said. "Plus, we don't have enough men to fight the guards here. It would be too risky. The sailors have their purpose."

"They might," said Barbossa. "But you wouldn't kill them even if they were useless. Such pity will be your downfall one day."

"On that day, I'll deal with it," Jack said. "But we have plans today, so we best be off."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"They've gone," the scout shouted.

"Quick!" ordered Gilbert. "Let's try to catch a couple of them at sea."

They rushed to the ships, and found most of them there.

"Sir, there's a ship we can see far ahead," a guard said. "It's one of ours."

"Go and sink it," Gilbert said.

"Sir, the traders need to start leaving," someone told Gilbert.

"Let them go," Gilbert waved. "We have our man."

He looked far into the horizon. On the light blue canvas that was the sea, a small ship was visible.

"You'll regret the day you tried to steal from my port, Sparrow," he whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Barbossa," yelled a guard. "You can be on your way if you're done here."

"Aye, we're done," Barbossa shouted from the ship. "We'll be off."

The ship exited the port and sailed out. After a time, and the island was a speck in the distance, Barbossa called out.

"Captain Sparrow," he yelled. "The ship's all yours."

"Yes, it is," said Jack, emerging from the cabin. "I'll say it went well."

"So, what are our next plans?" asked Barbossa.

"We're going to use what we stole here, and our many other travels," Jack said, "and buy this lovely little ship I saw."

"What's it called?"

"The Black Pearl."

* * *

A/N: About Jack saying he and his men didn't have a ship... he lied. Nothing too special there. 


End file.
